wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, or Luci for short, is one of the gods of the recurrence, symbolised by an inverted pentagram. She appeared during the 2014 recurrence. She first appears in Issue 1, and featured on one of Jamie McKelvie's primary covers for that issue. History Lucifer was originally called Eleanor Rigby, and was born on 20 July 1995Issue 6, year confirmed in Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #6. She was an only child, and her parents were fans of the Beatles. On a Friday night in 2013, at the age of 18, her incarnation took place. She began performing, including a gig in Brixton attended by Laura. Laura attracted Lucifer's attention at one of Amaterasu's gigs by being the "last to pass out, first to wake up". Lucifer flirted with her and invited her backstage to watch Amaterasu giving an interview. When gunmen opened fire on the gathering, Lucifer lost her temper and fought back with miracles, killing them both. At the trial the next day, Lucifer mocked the judge, declaring that the court could not set a precedent of recognising her as a god. However, when she mockingly snapped her fingers, the judge's head exploded, resulting in her incarceration. Before being led off, she asks Amaterasu to fetch Ananke. A week later, Laura visited Lucifer after name-dropping Ananke, and the two struck a deal - Lucifer would grant Laura divine powers in exchange for Laura's help. However, Laura returned with a message from Ananke asking Lucifer to stay in prison. Angered by Ananke's abandonment, Lucifer broke out and went on a rampage through London. She told Amaterasu she would rather die than return to her cell, and fought off both Baal and Sakhmet until The Morrigan intervened at Laura's request. Laura tells Lucifer to head underground where The Morrigan can protect her. Lucifer briefly apologises to Cassandra and thanks Laura for her help before stepping outside. However, Ananke is waiting for her outside the door, and kills her. Lucifer's parents organised her funeral, which was closed to the press. Lucifer is remembered with a vigil that lasts at least three days at the site of her death, and through T-shirts with slogans such as "Lucifer Died For Our Sins". Appearance and Personality Lucifer is a white woman with blonde hair with a black streak in it and blue eyes. She typically dresses in all-white suit, and wears black eyeshadow and white nail varnish. When performing magic, her eyes turn red. Lucifer is sarcastic and snide, and makes frequent cultural allusions. She is rebellious and disrespectful of authority, and enjoys causing destruction. She enjoys indulging her vices, which include cocaine, cigarettes, coffee and sex. She admits that she is attention-seeking and constantly needs an audience, which is what eventually drives her to break out of jail. Aliases Besides Luci, Lucifer goes by many other names and titles, some of which include: * Father of LiesIssue 1 * The AdversaryIssue 1 * Lord of FliesIssue 1 * The Old SerpentIssue 1 * God of This WorldIssue 1 * DragonIssue 1 * The LightbringerIssue 1 * ApollyonIssue 1 * The Great RebelIssue 4 * Lady LuciferIssue 5 * The Devil HerselfIssue 5 Relationships Laura is a fan of the Pantheon who attracts Lucifer's attention, resulting in a flirtation. She is the only one to visit Lucifer in jail, and Luci strikes a deal to grant her divine powers in return for her help. Laura continues to try and help her even after Lucifer escapes, admitting the deal was a lie, for which Lucifer is grateful. Cassandra and Lucifer have a mutual dislike after Lucifer made a nasty comment implying Cassandra's trans status. Lucifer apologises for the comment shortly before her death, but the two work together only reluctantly. Ananke has acted as a mentor for Lucifer. Lucifer says that she wants to avoid upsetting Ananke, but loses her temper when it becomes clear Ananke does not plan to free her from prison, resulting in her eventual death at Ananke's hands. Amaterasu is Lucifer's self-described best friend. Baal and Lucifer had a disagreement after Lucifer slept with Baal's boyfriend. The two are similarly stubborn and face off after Lucifer's escape from prison. Lucifer admits to having slept with Inanna and Sakhmet in the past, and denies sleeping with either Minerva or Baal. Powers Lucifer's most frequent miracle is lighting her cigarette with a finger snap. However, she is also capable of much more destructive magic, which is generally fire-themed. Mythology While not traditionally regarded as a god, Luci appears to be based on the Christian Satan. Trivia * Lucifer's design is based on wikipedia:The Thin White Duke, a persona of David Bowie.Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #1 Past Recurrences Cassandra identifies a portrait in the National Portrait Gallery as being a past incarnation of Lucifer. The man pictured appears to be Middle Eastern, with a black moustache and beard, and is wearing a red turban. This painting is based on a portrait of Lord Byron.Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #2 References Category:Characters Category:Gods